Let Me Take Care Of You
by Protection 101
Summary: Veronica will always want to be the one to take care of Betty whenever Betty is worn down. Veronica will make sure that she's the one that Betty can turn to when things with Alice simply gets too much. Betty works on proving to Veronica that she can be that for her also.


**Let Me Take Care Of You**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #284 (Trait) Dramatic**

Betty's lips twitched as she watched her best friend fall backwards onto her bed. Her arms rested across her chest as she leaned against the door to Veronica's bedroom. "Are you quite done yet?"

"I'll never be done." Veronica sighed with her head hanging off her bed. "Come comfort me B." She whinned as she patted the place next to her.

"I'm comfortable here." Betty replied not moving one inch.

"No you are not." Veronica didn't even brother to sitting up. "Get your butt over here Betty Cooper." She waited for her best friend to obey her. Her brow furrowed as she sat up. "What is up with you B?" She whined crossing her arms across her chest. Her lower lip pourted out.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Ever so dramatic." She sighed as she crossed her feet.

Veronica looked mocked hurt. "You are no fun today Betty Cooper." She tilted her head. She smiled. "Okay I promise no more dramatics."

Betty silently shrugged.

Veronica got up from her bed and walked over to the slightly taller blonde. "That can't be good for your back." She reached out to place a hand on her arm. "Come B I know you are tired from Vixen's pratcie. Be a good girl and just relax on my bed with me."

"Actually the door feels good against my back. I have a solid place to do a good back stretch." Betty sighed.

"Get on my bed B. I'll give you a proper back rub." Veronica's hand rose to stroke the side of her cheekbone. "Let me work out those sore muscles B." She spoke in a calming voice.

"I wish I could Ronnie." Betty breathed out. "But I can't stay long. I'm expected …."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry I have your back B." She moved away from the blonde and pulled out her cell from her back pockets. She opened her screen and pressed the right name. Placing the phone to her ear. "Hello Mr. Cooper. Yeah it's Veronica. I'm good. You. I'm calling to inform you that Betty will be staying at the Pembroke for the weekend. If you can just inform Mama Alice that would be marvelous. Thank you sir. Yes sir Mr. Co … Hal. Betty will call you later on. Thank you again Hal." She lowered the phone. "I'm going to take care of you this weekend B."

Tears prickled at the edges of her eyes. "Thanks Ron." Betty husked out.

"You dad said rhat he'll pack a bag for you and bring it by later." Veronica smiled gently. "Let me give you a back massage B." She waited for her best friend to respond.

Betty sighed. She pushed off the door and made her way to the bed. She sank down gratefully. "Thanks I wasn't looking forward on going home this weekend." She stretched her back with her hands against her waist.

Veronica sat next to her best friend, and placed a hand against her neck. "No wonder why you pushed yourself extra hard today." She gently massaged the skin underneath her hand. "Okay first thing first. I'm going to get a hot bath ready for you. Then you my friend are going to spend a nice relaxing hour in the bath. You will use the jets throughout your bath." Veronica leaned forward and placed her lips against Betty's warm cheek. "Then after your bath then I'll massage that back of yourself back into the relaxed state it deserves to be in." She stood to her feet and made her way to her insuit bathroom; closing the door gently behind herself. She knew what she needed to get her best friend (secret crush. Destined soulmate) to relax.

Betty looked at the closed bathroom door with softness in her eyes. She sighed as she moved to lean against the head board. Glad that Veronica was the type of person whom loved pillows on her bed. She sighed as she leaned against the wall of pillows. Her sore muscles felt a little better all ready. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She placed it to her ear. "Hey daddy."

"Hey pumpkin." Hal's soft voice spoke in her ear. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a little while."

"Veroncia is drawing me a bath. I figured I better call you before I fall asleep." Betty sighed into the phone.

"Are you not feeling well dear?" Concern was laced in Hal's voice.

"I'm just worn down is all." Betty truthfully replied. Her relationship with her father had gotten better after he and Alice got divoced. Her father was coming back from where he escaped to two years ago when Polly discovered she was pregnant through Jason Blossom.

"I want you to rest up Betty." Hal sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Dad no." She shook her head. "It's life. No matter what there will be major bumps in life. That's how life is." She sighed. "I love you. I love mom. You two are my parents and I honesty wouldn't want any other people to be my parents."

Veroncia rested her head on the slightly cracked door. She had paused from opening the door once she realized Betty was speaking to her father. Her heart broke at the brokeness but loving tone in Betty's voice at the last comment. She felt the same way about her parents. She honesty couldn't image life if she wasn't Hiram and Hermione Lodge's fresh and blood. Even through she would never think kindly of Alice Smith Cooper … she would always be thankful that Alice and Hal created Betty. Always.

"I love you to Betty." Hal husked out. "Look if you are awake when I drop your bag off later … then I want to just hold you."

"I want that to daddy." Betty whispered as a lone tear rolled down her right cheek. Her hand rose to gently wipe it away. "I'll make sure that I'll be awake."

"I'll see you soon sweetheart." Hal spoke.

"Thanks daddy." Betty whispered as she heard her father's last 'I love you and goodbye.' she lowered her phone. Her eyes turned to the bathroom door. "You can come out now Veronica."

The door opened and Veronica walked into the room. "I'm sorry that I was ease dropping." She gently smiled.

"I trust you with my deepest secrets." Betty stood from the bed. She walked over to Veronica. "I told my dad that I should be awake when he gets here. So that means no trying to lull me to sleep with your magical hands."

"Well the hour long hot bath should help relax those tight muscles. I'll hold off on the back massage until we are ready to go to bed." Veronica nodded. She tilted her head to the side. "You and Jug haven't made any plans for tonight have you?" She felt bad not asking this before she got the bath ready.

Betty sighed. "No. We were going to meet up at Pops for a bit. But he took me a side while you were still finishing changing; he knew that I was worn out. He also knew that you would pretty much want to take care of me. So we'll met up later."

"He's a good guy." Veronica softly said as she turned back around to face the bathroom.

"Ronnie?" Concern was in Betty's voice.

Veronica looked over her shoulder. "It's nothing B. Let's get you in that bath tub shall we."

Betty put her hand on Veronica's right shoulder to prevent her from moving. She stepped around so she could face her best friend again. "What's wrong Veronica?" Worry was in her eyes as she looked in Veronica's eyes.

"Nothing." Veronica sighed. "Seriously it's nothing new. It's the same old stuff. Sometimes it gets to me also." She moved and to wrap her arms around the slightly taller blonde. "Hey tonight is about relaxing you Betty. We can talk more this weekend." She pulled away. "After all you are spending three days and two nights here."

Betty's right hand rose to rest against the side of the smaller brunnette's neck. "We are going to talk in detail Veronica. This close friendship works both ways."

"Thanks B." Veroncia husked. "I'm learning that with you. I never had this with anyone else expect for Mom." She stepped back. "Now Betty Cooper get in that tub … the water is cooling off after all."

Betty slightly nodded. "Okay." She moved to the bathroom. She sighed as she turned back towards to the brunette standing in the middle of the room; "Thanks Ronnie." She softly said. With one last look she closed the door behind. Resting her palm on the door. "I know you are hiding something from me." She sighed softly.

Veronica eyes lowered as she turned towards her window. _I really don't want to have to tell her. But if I don't tell her … and she finds out through the grape vine; then she's not going to trust me as deeply ever again._ Shaking her head. "I'm sorry B." She folded her arms in front of her as she thought of the conversion that was going to happen at some point that weekend.

 **End Chapter One**

 **Author's Note: This is a Bughead started story …. but they aren't going to last. By the end of the story this will be a Beroncia story. That is why I'm tagging this story as (Veroncia L., Betty C.) right from the get go. Jughead and Archie do play important roles in this story … but they won't be main forcus …. Hal will be; so I'm tagging Hal C. right from the start … I have yet made up my mind on whom the fourth main forcus will be … so that spot will be on hold for a while.**


End file.
